


Slang

by thehalfboodprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Secret Crush, Teacher/ Student, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehalfboodprincess/pseuds/thehalfboodprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry keeps getting teased for not knowing sexual references and slang. One day, when he has finally had enough, he just might run to the one place he can learn all he needs to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slang

**Author's Note:**

> Awful title. 
> 
> War is over, but Harry is still at school. And Snape is alive.
> 
> ALSO.. i am looking for someone to be a co-writer for something im working on, its not fan fic related, its a regular story.. but im having a rough time getting it all down. i would love someone to come in and help make it sound readable.. let me know if you're interested! :)

Leave it to the famed Gryffindor brat to come running into my office, clearly oblivious of my presence as he sunk to the floor. Might as well give him a little fright, I spoke quick.

"Potter. For what do I owe the pleasure?"

Enjoying the obvious startled look upon his face, I listened as he was his usual articulate self. "Sorry, sir, I was um.. Nothing. Ill just be going."

"Potter. Clearly there was a reason you are hiding on the floor of my office. Now, tell me what is getting the golden boy in such a state."

"I am not hiding!" Ah, that Gryffindor bravery!

"Right, shall I then assume that part of my wall and floor just needed a dusting?"

"Eh.. Okay. Um… it's kind of a long story."

"Dinner is over, I presume there is time."

"I'm not getting out of this am I sir?"

"You chose this office, perhaps something good can come of that. As I recall, war is over, we are no longer enemies."

"Right. War is over. Okay. Fine. The guys were just taking the mickey out of me. Again. And it was bloody embarrassing and I don’t feel like dealing with it anymore. Is it really my fault that I don’t know the meaning of their ridiculous words. Its not like I didn’t have better things to do these past years then to get my jollies off twenty four seven. Eh!"

"What part of that is supposed to make sense?"

I watched as he let out a breath, sighing as his cheeks pinked even further. 

"They asked me if I've ever motor-boated. Naturally, I said no and that I really had no desire to. Apparently that was just the funniest thing they had ever heard. How was I to know it was some sexual term. They probably don’t even know what a motor boat actually is and yet I'm the daft one! Not that I should've been surprised, they are always pulling this stuff!"

"Let me get this straight, your friends think it fun to tease you by using clearly sexual words to your disadvantage because you know not what they mean?"

"Yeah, something like that." 

"Perhaps it would do you well to take it upon yourself to learn what they mean?"

"I tried. It's not like there are library books explaining sex terms and slang. I mean.. I know a few, but it's not really something the Dursley's felt like teaching a little freak.."

"I thought we talked about this before, Potter. You are not a freak and the Dursley's are not to be given the time of day. Now, have you thought about seeking out a teacher for help?"

"Yeah, because that wouldn’t be embarrassing at all. Excuse me sir, but can you teach me what these obscene words mean. Please explain the ins and outs of sex to me, and while you're at it can you tell me what it's like to be tied up?"

"Potter! Firstly, what makes you think I would know what it's like to be tied up? Secondly, I would be willing to teach you  
some things.."

"I bet you are one kinky sod professor! But really, you don’t have to do this. I actually cant imagine anything more embarrassing."

Well that escalated quickly. The nerve of the brat! Perhaps I could bring back his blush. Or at the least take him off guard as he just did me.

"So, you like when they ask if you want to go motor boating? Maybe next time they will ask you if you'd like a plug?"

"Actually, I know what that one means, thanks."

"Ah, and what does Miss Weasley think of all of this?"

"Hell if I know, haven't spoken to her much since I've been back."

"Language, Potter."

"Sorry, sir."

"Never mind that. You still haven't answered my question.."

"I don’t want to motor boat, but I wouldn’t mind trying.. The other. There, does that answer your question?"

"Merlin Potter! Not THAT question. I meant about the teaching."

"Oh, right. Yeah, sure. Can't get much worse then it is right now."

"You may be surprised.."

"And you may want to use a less velvety smooth voice.."

"What was that?" He couldn't have said.. 

"Your voice.."

"Is there something wrong with my voice, Harry?" I purred his name, realizing I had in fact heard right, leaning in closer to his ear then necessary.

"Shite! Don't do that, sir!" Right. Teacher. Proper. Straighten up you old bat!

"I think if these lessons are to begin, there are a few things we need to get straight." 

"Hopefully I'm not one of them.."

"Oh dear.. Please tell me that is a joke Potter.." His face held no signature grin. Merlin help me.

"No, sorry. No one knows really. Ginny does, since we broke up, but she swore not to tell anyone. She spread some pretty nasty rumors but whatever.."

"Okay, so that’s not why the guys are taking the mickey out of you?"

"No, they just think its funny that they all have more experience than I."

"There is nothing wrong with it Harry, you must know that."

"Yeah, I do. It's just irritating listening to them all the time. I mean, I don’t want to just go around willy-nilly messing with people like they do. I feel like its one of the only things in my life I have control over, and it's.. Oh hell I don’t know.."

"Special?" Damn it all, why was he actually making sense on this of all things?!

"Yeah. Special."

"Is it safe to say that you have no experience, with male or female, Potter?"

"Yes.." Ah to see that beautiful blush again. 

"So how do you know that your.. Preferences.. Lie elsewhere?"

"Oh.. I um.. I guess.. I've had a crush on someone. A male. For a while.. Um.. Ginny helped me realize it, said I paid more attention to him than I ever did to her. And that I had no desire to do things with her when apparently I should have. I guess she had a point when my fantasies were entirely um.. Him."

"Crushes can change Potter.."

"Well.. Its been the same since sixth year. Maybe sooner, I don’t really know. So.."

"Okay. So, safe to say you are a gay virgin, who knows little to nothing about sex and sexual words?"

"No need to be mean, sir.."

"Just trying to get something in this room straight."

"Did you just make a joke?!"

"Tell someone and you will know why I was a feared death eater."

"Ooohh.. Is that a threat, professor?"

"Perhaps. Now, back to business. If we are going to do this. There needs to be some rules. First, no one is to know about this."

"Am I taking remedial potions again?"

"Great. You may pass for second year potions I think. Now, the second rule. I can’t help but to notice the effect it has when I call you.. Harry. So, I think the second rule, is I will call you that. And you can call me.. "

"Master. Can I call you master?"

"What? Are you serious, Harry?"

"Sorry.. I don’t have to. It um.. Itwasinmyfantasies."

"WHAT!? Potter.. Harry. Sweet Merlin! The crush.."

"Yeah."

"Yeah." shite! My brain was simply going to fast now to process this.

"Sorry to mess this up, sir, I know you were just trying to help. I'll go now."

"Wait.. I um. You must know, it's not entirely unwelcome.."

"Sir?"

"Oh bloody hell. We are really in this now. Okay, here it is. You apparently have a crush on me, and for lack of a better word, it would seem I too have a crush on you. Don't look so surprised. You are a good looking man, the most powerful wizard alive, you must realize what that does to me?"

"But you.. Your.. Wouldn’t you want someone smarter? I mean, you are so studious, so elegant, so.."

"dangerous?"

"mm.. Yes, Dangerous.."

"Seriously? Masochism?"

"What?"

"Masochism. That explains so much. It means, in essence, taking pleasure from pain."

"I don’t.."

"No? You're not self-destructive. No death wish?"

"That was once…"

"Fine. But you are still attracted to what you call danger. Not really looking for teddy bear hugs and some snuggling I imagine?"

"Right."

"So what are you looking for then?"

"What..?"

"These fantasies you speak of.. What are they?"

"Fine.. They are totally masochistic. I don’t know a whole lot of.. stuff.. So I just kind of make it up. Its usually just you tying me up somewhere, taunting me with whatever you happen to find in the room, then taking me roughly before allowing me to um, finish. Or making me wear a plug all day before pulling me into your office and well.. You get the idea. Once and a while you are saving me from.. Him. But those aren't really the same, I guess that’s about as cuddly as it gets.. Are you okay sir? You look a little peaky?"

"This is all so messed up. You must realize that?"

"Why? I mean, of course it is, it's us. But why? What are your fantasies?"

"Reverse yours. Except the last one.. Usually it's you saving me.. "

"I'll always save you."

"Always?"

"Sir.. Did you love my mother?"

"Not like how I love you. Shit."

"Its okay Master.. I love you too. Now, what say we start these lessons. Before my face splits in two from happiness?"

"We could split something else.. Indeed."

"Um.. what?"

"I believe from now on you are not to speak unless spoken to. And are to address me as… Master."

"Shit!" 

"Do you desire to be punished, Harry? Perhaps learn what flogging is?"

"…"

"Good. Now, I don’t think we should start anything tonight. But, Harry, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow  
night? It would have to just be casual, in my rooms, but.."

"I would love to!"

"Then it's a date."

"Can I um, could I stay.. the night.. Tomorrow?"

"We shall see. Would your friends not question where you are?"

"I can sneak out.. After they are asleep. I have the map and cloak.."

"Right. Those blasted things. Yeah, I think I would like that, Harry." I knew I could call him Harry every moment if it meant seeing him melt like this. Even if it meant my guard was dropped more than I care to admit.

"Are you going to call me Harry now, in class? I think I would lose it in my seat if you did.."

"No. And you are not to call me Master either. Lets save that for just us."

"Okay, Master. Yes, Master. Sorry, just thought if I keep saying it, it will feel more real."

"It does feel.. Surreal. Now, as much as I hate to say this, you must get back to your dorm. They may have chased you away, but they are still probably wondering where you are."

"Yeah, I suppose you are right. So, um, I will see you tomorrow night, then?"

"I look forward to it. And Potter.." "Wipe that grin off, it's just a kiss on the cheek."

"Just a..! Merlin! You have no idea what you do to me! I need to go while I can still walk. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Like an idiot I just stood there, stunned. Baffled that in less than an hour so much had.. Changed.

\--------------Harrys POV, a couple weeks later--------

I knew sitting would be a little rough, but as I sat on my usual stool in potions class, I was never more relieved to find a cushioning charm had been set. Scanning the room my eyes found his, a whispered thank you left my lips before I set to preparing things for the day. I may not have the highest score in the class, but thankfully I was doing alright.

I watched from the corner of my eye as he stood in the front of the class, explaining the days plans. If anyone else noticed the usual sneer faltering at times, it was not mentioned. His presence was never changing as he made way through the aisles. Each time I shifted on the cushioned stool sent a reminder of the previous night with the man slowly approaching my side of the classroom. Was it possible he knew the effect he had as he practically sauntered through the aisle? The slight glint in his eyes as he grew closer still would suggest he knew exactly what he was doing, and exactly where all my blood was now rushing.

"Potter, what have you done to these nettles? It says crush to a medium-fine powder. Not decimate. Re-do them."

"Yes, Master. Shite. Potions Master. You are the potions master. I um.. Right.. Powder"

"Detention, Potter. And just Professor will do in the future."

 

After class, I was already waiting for the questions from Ron and Hermione. Unsurprisingly, Ron was first.

"Mate, what was that in class, that was super weird. Potions master? Really?"

"Guess I was just really distracted with things." Leave it to Hermione to pipe in now. 

"Clearly. And what pry-tell was so distracting that made you pulverize those nettles?"

"Trust me, you don’t want to know." And ain't that the truth! How we were keeping it a secret was beyond me. But I knew I wanted it to last, for as long as he would allow. The lessons may have been invaluable and fun, but being with him was something.. More. Ron brought me from my thoughts.

"Right, so.. Detention again? That sucks. Do you think you will have to scrub cauldrons again like the other day?"

"Probably, bloody things should be shining by now." I grinned, knowing that yes, I would be polishing something tonight. And that at least now, he new all his friends slang, and more.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry and his world belongs to jkrowling. No money made, just fun. If you would like to write more to this story, add more, prequel it, or whatever else; feel free, just send me the link because I'd love to read it :) also, obviously not beta'd or anything, so i truly hope the grammar and such is all set and apologize for any mistakes. any comments, feedback, criticism, etc. is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
